nevarainefandomcom-20200213-history
Homebase
To the victor go the spoils: *Over 1500 credits worth of spare parts (Mech parts, vehicle parts, and all kinds of weapons such as SMG’s, LMG’s, rocket launchers, etc * A half-broken X-208 Goat Walker with 2 missing legs and some internal components missing The following features of an guildhall: *Armory (Store all your gear) *Barracks *Several private offices (For players or high-ranking people) *Common area *Dining hall *Kitchen *Storage *Garage with tools. Several car maintenance bays as well as a single place to manage exos/bots. (+1 to science rolls with creating/modding weapons, bots, and exos, can be upgraded to +2 for 1000 credits and +3 for 2000 credits) **Allows crafting of one-use offensive/defensive devices, random 3 device appear at the end of every week if used by a player or a trained technician. The following features can be added (6 slots, currently: 2/6 (Garage, Bar)): *Chemistry lab (Cost: 1400 Credits) **Allows crafting of various stimpaks, random 3 stimpaks appear at the end of every week if used by a player or a trained technician. *Jail (Cost: 500 Credits) **Keep up to 6 prisoners locked up in shielded cells. *Shrine (Cost: 500 Credits) **During an long rest in the guild hall you acquire an extra hit dice and it allows you to commune with your diety if a religious character. *Bar (Cost: 1000 credits) **Working at the bar can earn the player credits and gain information about certain events that is going on in the city. Can be used as an front. *Helipad (Cost: 1000 credits) **Can be used to work on aircrafts of all kinds, from helicopters to fighters (+1 to science rolls with creating/modding weapons, bots, and exos, can be upgraded to +2 for 1000 credits and +3 for 2000 credits) *Titan bay (Cost: 5000 credits) **Can be used to work on titans of all kinds, from bloodwarder to terran ones (+1 to science rolls with creating/modding Titan-sized creations, can be upgraded to +2 for 10000 credits and +3 for 20000 credits) *Artillery platform (Cost: 10000 credits) **Can be used to deliver a artillery barrage on a area, decimating the area with fire and death. Dealing 8d6 damage to everything in a 60 feet radius, dex saving throw to half damage. Can be ordered to attack buildings, vehicles, or any land or surface. Can be used once per session. **Can buy additional upgrades: ***Firestorm shells (500 credits). Enables the use of fire shells, burning a area for the same amount of damage and making the area into an massive firestorm. ***Jolt shells (500 credits). Enables the use of electric shells that electrocute a area upon landing. ***Burrower shells (1000 credits). Enables the use of burrower shells. These shells ignore 2 AC and enemies in cover no longer acquire support from hiding in buildings or bunkers and take damage normally. ***Nuclear shells (500 credits). Enables the use of nuclear shells that is able to not just bombard an area but to leave radiation in the surrounding area, dealing additional damage to enemies in that area. *Medical Bay (Cost: 500 credits) **Can be used to stabilize characters, perform surgery, and cryogenically freeze anyone that needs it. When performing surgery you would need a trained doctor (unless you feel like rolling a DC20 check with -5) 2 armoured cars with the following stats: *CR: 2 AC: 13 HP: 50 Prof roll: +5 unskilled roll: +3 passive: 13 attacks: 2 *Drivers seat: Piloting, sensors, engineering *Shotgun: engineering **quick fix: You reapir 1d10 + 2 hit points on the car, one time use, need to get an new repair kit everytime you want to reuse it. *Top-side turret: Gunnery (2d8 damage) **Freeze ray (3 uses before recharge): make an ranged attack roll dealing 1d8 cold damage and slowing down the target by 2 squares.